


Batman's Boys

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks on the boys, and gets caught up in their play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman's Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



He’s always proud of his boys. The girls tend to unnerve him from time to time with their unorthodox ways, but the boys…he could not ask for better. He wishes he had done better by them, especially Jason, but overall he can admit the pride, privately. He watches them now, playing a game of tag through the immense expanse of the Batcave. Dick still moves like an artist, every move a prelude to the next fall or leap. Tim…he moves like a coil of energy, springing noiselessly from place to place. The watching father figure can only smile when the younger pounces and takes the elder down. When he sees them pass a whisper, his senses go alert; it is never good for him when they plot together.

He fades into the blackness of the cave shadows, all senses on alert as they vanished into the shadows. He was unsure how long they circled him, trying to get out of his awareness long enough to truly surprise him. He just knew he was forced to move twice, as the pair worked in tandem against him. He was confident he could stay ahead of them until they gave up or an alert sounded. 

Then Tim fell, with a startled yelp of pain that froze his heart. He sailed from the ledge he was on, landing near the boy, who was inspecting his knee with all seriousness. As he knelt, Tim looked up at him with perfect seriousness.

“Tag.” As he said it, Dick landed and swatted his shoulder, before both his boys scrambled away, laughing quietly. He had to take a long moment, as the smile he was showing was most un-Batman like.


End file.
